


【排球/兔赤】木兔光太郎想要獎勵(R)

by Chenpi29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenpi29/pseuds/Chenpi29
Summary: 「木兔前輩，慶祝您考到駕照，給您特別的獎勵。」赤葦骨節分明的手指解開了束縛在他領口的領帶，接著在純白的襯衫上摩擦滑動，一顆一顆鈕扣被他緩慢的解開。赤葦肌理分明的上身裸露在微涼的車廂中。接著赤葦伏下身，將臉貼在他的褲襠上，溫熱的呼吸全數吐在他的棉質運動褲上，漂亮的嘴角勾起了危險的笑意。「不做嗎？」咕咚。於是他聽見自己重重吞咽口水的聲音。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	【排球/兔赤】木兔光太郎想要獎勵(R)

「唔⋯⋯這個黃黃的網狀線到底是什麼啊？」木兔沮喪的趴在桌子上，抓著自己的頭髮，崩潰的看著眼前的汽車駕照題庫。

「是禁止臨時停車的地方，會設立在交岔路口或著是像消防隊前方，保持交通順暢比較不容易出意外。」赤葦輕輕了嘆了口氣，「木兔前輩，您這題已經錯五次了，還記不起來嗎？」

「車子不就是直直開在路上，看到路口會轉彎就好嗎⋯⋯」

赤葦再度嘆了一口氣，走向木兔的書桌。

木兔的駕照題庫上畫著一些奇怪的鉛筆塗鴉，還有一些意義不明的句子。

「木兔前輩，不會的地方應該用螢光筆畫起來，才不會下次又忘記。」赤葦拿起桌上的橘色螢光筆，將黃色網狀線的解釋給畫了起來。

木兔發出一串不明的哼哼唧唧，然後緊緊抱住了赤葦的腰。

赤葦無奈地露出笑容，溫柔的順了順木兔自己抓亂的頭髮。

「⋯⋯考駕照好難喔，赤葦拿到駕照了好厲害。」木兔委屈的說著，將自己埋在赤葦的腰間，吐出的熱氣弄的赤葦有些發癢。

「木兔前輩一定可以的。」

木兔抬起臉，委屈巴巴的樣子看起來有些可憐，讓赤葦忍不住在木兔光潔的額頭上親了一口。

「赤葦，你好香⋯⋯」木兔又蹭了蹭赤葦，寬大的手掌悄悄伸入赤葦的家居服裡面，正準備往下繼續摸時，被赤葦一把抓住。

「木兔前輩，您後天就要考駕照了，請趕快讀書。」赤葦將木兔的鹹兔手抓了出來，正色的拒絕貓頭鷹的求愛。

「赤葦⋯⋯」

「提醒一下木兔前輩，您這次已經是準備要考第三次了，這次再沒過就要考第四次了。」

「嗚⋯⋯赤葦不要提醒我這個嘛⋯⋯難得休假我就想跟赤葦黏黏糊糊的親熱整天，我不想看這個奇怪的兩條黃線跟白線⋯⋯」木兔抓著赤葦的袖子，輕輕左右晃動，像極了在討糖吃的小孩。

赤葦嘆了第三次氣，無奈地看著一米九的壯漢抓著自己袖子撒嬌。

「木兔前輩這次如果順利拿到駕照，我會給您特別獎勵的。」赤葦加重了“特別”兩個字。

「不要！赤葦都很狡猾的！上次也說會給我獎勵，結果做第三次就喊累不做了！」

「木兔前輩也要考量一下我的體力狀況啊！我又不像您這樣天天有在鍛鍊。」

「那赤葦明天開始跟我去晨跑吧！」

「⋯⋯木兔前輩您再不趕快讀書，是真的打算考第四次嗎？」

「沒有駕照我一樣可以用跑的⋯⋯」

「可以呀，以後我就自己開車出去，把木兔前輩一個人丟在家裡，您就在後面慢慢跑吧。」

「赤葦是惡魔！惡——魔——」

「木兔前輩您又浪費了一分鐘的讀書時間。」

＊

「赤——葦——」木兔興沖沖地拿著自己剛收到的駕照，獻寶般的遞給赤葦。

「我就知道木兔前輩做得到。」赤葦難得露齒笑著，看著開心的木兔。

「啊啊還有呀——因為我考到駕照了，所以我在回家的路上就順便買了一台車，以後我們就可以一起出去玩，我也不用在後面跟著跑了！」

「⋯⋯？」赤葦愣了下，花了幾秒才理解目前的狀況，「您說，您買了車？？？」

「對啊，因為車子銀色的很帥呀，重點是業務跟我說會送我防偷窺隔熱膜耶！」

「⋯⋯」

「而且那個防偷窺隔熱膜真的很厲害耶！我拿手電筒照車窗也看不到裡面⋯⋯＠＃＄！＊」

等等，所以你是因為業務的贈品才買車的嗎？

赤葦有些感到價值觀混亂的看著收入是自己好幾倍又興高采烈的黑狼隊球星木兔光太郎先生。

是不是該考慮叫黑狼隊以後直接把木兔的薪水匯給他來保管，才不會讓木兔亂花錢，以免木兔老年窮光潦倒呢⋯⋯

＊

總算等到了木兔休息，赤葦不用加班的日子。

木兔一收到赤葦傳的下班訊息，馬上興奮的拿起車鑰匙、手機、花束出門。

打開車門，木兔小心翼翼的將花束放在副駕駛後座，並祈禱赤葦不會發現。

今天打算跟赤葦去情侶看夜景的勝地，他想模仿電視上的車內帥氣求婚，帶赤葦到漂亮的夜景聖地，看著一覽無遺的華麗夜景，然後再拿出花束，俐落成熟地說出求婚台詞。

他可是資料查了很久，是萬無一失的大人車內約會。

嗯⋯⋯但總覺得好像少了什麼，木兔撓了撓頭，卻想不出個所以然。

木兔小心翼翼的倒車，將銀色的休旅車駛離車庫，開往赤葦的公司。

＊

「這裡的夜景真的好美呀⋯⋯」赤葦看著底下的萬家燈火，忍不住感嘆。

四周也有不少情侶是一同前來，許多車輛停在附近。

有些車輛甚至看起來在可疑的晃動。

「能跟赤葦一起來，我覺得好高興，我⋯⋯」木兔轉向赤葦，正在心中打著求婚說詞的草稿，準備探向後座拿起花束時，卻被赤葦打斷。

「木兔前輩為了考駕照很認真在做準備，忍了很久吧⋯⋯」赤葦緩緩解開了安全帶，隔著鏡片的晶亮綠色眼眸在黑暗中熠熠生輝。

他看見赤葦伸出粉色的舌頭，以一種讓人難耐的速度，勾引般的舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

木兔看著自己最喜歡的漂亮唇形染上一層薄薄的水光，他感覺到自己的呼吸開始亂了起來，明明只是看著赤葦，卻感覺到全身逐漸泛起燥熱。

赤葦微微瞇起眼，細長的眼睛充滿濃濃的情慾和挑逗意味。

「木兔前輩，慶祝您考到駕照，給您特別的獎勵。」赤葦骨節分明的手指解開了束縛在他領口的領帶，接著在純白的襯衫上摩擦滑動，一顆一顆鈕扣被他緩慢的解開。

赤葦肌理分明的上身裸露在微涼的車廂中。

接著赤葦伏下身，將臉貼在他的褲襠上，溫熱的呼吸全數吐在他的棉質運動褲上，漂亮的嘴角勾起了危險的笑意。

「不做嗎？」

咕咚。

於是他聽見自己重重吞咽口水的聲音。

「赤葦⋯⋯」他聽見自己的聲音變得沙啞，身體渴望著眼前男人的溫度，他伸出手想撫摸赤葦鬆軟的黑髮。

木兔輕輕托著赤葦的後腦勺，發燙的手心溫柔的撥動赤葦的髮絲。

不滿於木兔的溫吞，赤葦的嘴唇有些急迫的貼上木兔的。

木兔的嘴唇有些乾燥，赤葦先是蜻蜓點水般的試探輕吻，接著由再度發起攻勢，主動撬開木兔的嘴巴，舌頭竄了進去，勾引著木兔。

溫軟的舌頭在口腔內交纏著，赤葦變換個角度，更加深入的親吻木兔，兩人的鼻息更加貼近、混亂，車內原本有些低的溫度似乎升高了些。

赤葦一邊深吻著呼吸急促的男人，手一邊伸向座椅下方，將木兔的座椅慢慢放平。

赤葦主動結束這個吻，然後直起身體舔了舔唇，跨坐在木兔身上，反光的鏡片後是閃爍的興奮情緒的綠眸，居高臨下地欣賞著滿臉潮紅的球星。

木兔的胸膛大力的起伏著，激吻過後的津液還殘留些掛在嘴邊，一向掛著自信笑容的臉龐摻上情慾的瑰色。

這樣的木兔前輩，都是因為我，只有我能看到。

一想到是自己控制著木兔，赤葦得意地揚起嘴角。

「赤葦⋯⋯好色⋯⋯」木兔沙啞的說著，手擦了擦額邊的沁出的汗水，微微調整了下姿勢，他已經鼓起的慾望被內褲包裹著，勒的有些難受。

赤葦注意到木兔硬起來的地方正頂著他的股間，於是他有些惡質的將自己往下坐，正好壓在木兔的硬挺上面。

「嘶⋯⋯赤葦⋯⋯」木兔可憐兮兮的看著壓在他身上的赤葦，「我想要⋯⋯」

「不行。」赤葦直接果斷地打斷木兔的哀求，拿起剛才被自己解下的領帶，將木兔的手高舉跟汽車頭枕輕輕綁在一起，然後在木兔的手腕處輕輕落下一個吻，並順手調低了汽車的冷氣溫度。

「說好是給木兔前輩的獎勵，前輩什麼都不用做。」赤葦溫柔的在木兔頸邊落下碎吻，一手將木兔的棉質運動褲給拉開，裡面的緊身平角內褲已經有些濕意。

「赤葦今天真的好色！」木兔感到有些羞赧，平常都是他來主導，沒想到角色調換後，才發現自己平常的那些舉動多麽令人感到害羞。

話說今天的赤葦也太色、太強勢了吧！

木兔感覺全身的血液都流到下半身最精神的地方了，才會使得腦袋暈乎乎的。

天啊等等、赤葦今天這麼主動，該不會是要插他吧？

所以才把他跟椅子綁一起，就是怕他逃跑嗎？

嘛、也是啦⋯⋯畢竟赤葦也是個正常的男人，如果他真的想要插自己，那他也只好認了，誰叫赤葦那麼漂亮又那麼聰明，讓自己愛的不得了呢，木兔暈乎乎的想。

赤葦的碎吻溫柔地來到木兔的嘴角，討好般的舔舐著木兔喘息的唇。

兩唇再度貼合，木兔有些著迷的吸吮著赤葦軟軟的嘴唇。

赤葦伸手將木兔粗大的性器從內褲中解放出來，不意外地聽見木兔的悶哼。

木兔的舌捲著他的，邀請交換彼此的唾液與呼吸，赤葦感覺自己西裝褲下的性器也開始被束縛的發痛。

「哼嗯⋯⋯」赤葦發出有些享受的喘息，讓木兔更加興奮的換個角度掠奪赤葦口腔裡的氣息。

不滿於主導權又被木兔搶走，於是赤葦主動結束了這個親吻。

赤葦滿臉潮紅的直起身，被吻到有些紅腫的嘴唇漾著水光，接著他就像是要報復剛剛木兔搶走主導權般，十分故意地在木兔面前，緩慢的拉下西裝褲的拉鍊，拉鍊發出了細小的金屬摩擦聲。

赤葦褪下純黑色的西裝褲後，露出了潔白修長的腿，全身只剩下一條黑色緊身內褲還在身上，勃發的慾望也挺立著，彰顯著存在感。

木兔有些難耐的吞了吞口水，他一直都知道赤葦的皮膚很白、腿很好看，畢竟他可是從高中開始就會偷看赤葦腿的青春高中男生，但今天在車內這種狹小昏暗的空間看著赤葦的身體可是第一次，他感到無比的興奮，想要伸手去撫摸那白的近乎發光的肌膚還有揉捏赤葦那圓潤挺翹的臀部。

但他的手早就被赤葦綁在頭枕邊，赤葦綁得非常鬆，一定是怕他不小心一個激動想要掙脫會弄傷手腕。

赤葦真的好聰明！他現在是真的很激動想要掙脫啊！

「赤葦⋯⋯我想摸你⋯⋯可不可以解開？」木兔有些委屈的看著俯視著他的赤葦，語氣像在撒嬌，但眼神卻是死死盯著赤葦的黑色內褲，像是要透視般瞧進布料裡面。

「不行。」赤葦簡潔有力的果斷拒絕木兔的乞求，綠眸裡帶著得意的笑意。

赤葦舔了舔嘴唇，伏下身去用臉頰蹭了蹭木兔漲大、發熱的性器，不意外的聽到了木兔的悶哼。

木兔的胸膛上下起伏著，從他的視角可以看到赤葦的髮旋，還有白皙的臉頰正貼在自己硬的泛紫的器官上。赤葦像是幼兒依戀母親胸脯般，迷戀的磨蹭自己的性器，他分泌出的透明汁液沾在赤葦臉頰上，昏黃的車內映著赤葦臉上的水痕閃閃發光。

視覺上一深一淺的對比，接著他看見赤葦張開嘴，將他發硬的器官給吞了進去——

「唔嗯——」木兔壓抑不住下半身的快感，發出了悶哼。

木兔一直漲痛著得不到發洩管道的慾望，被赤葦溫熱潮濕的口腔完整包覆，滾動的喉頭連帶著口腔收縮，壓迫著敏感的前端。

赤葦開始舔舐起了木兔，柔軟的舌頭從底部睪丸處，向上沿著木兔突起的血管蜿蜒直到敏感的繫帶，肉柱沾滿了赤葦的口水，接著赤葦的嘴巴撅成了O形，並施加了些力道，一下一下的吞吐著木兔傲人的性器。

木兔抽插著赤葦的嘴巴，濕潤緊緻的環狀讓木兔想到赤葦的後穴，也是帶給他如此強烈的快感。

「好爽⋯⋯」

木兔忍不住低吟，想射精的感覺湧上來，頭皮有些發麻。

感覺被綁住的手有些發麻，木兔想掙脫開，但理智卻又被身下一波一波的慾望給沖散。

「赤葦⋯⋯要射⋯⋯不行了⋯⋯」木兔縮起骻閃避著，想要逃離赤葦危險又不斷給予自己快感的嘴巴。

察覺到木兔想要將性器退出自己的嘴巴，赤葦直接按住木兔的大腿，並將木兔的雙腿分得更開，然後一個壓低，將木兔的性器全數吞進嘴裡，直抵喉嚨深處，並更加努力的抽插。

赤葦上挑的眼角有些發紅，難受作嘔的感覺一陣一陣湧上來。

嘴裡的性器開始分泌出帶點腥味的液體，赤葦知道木兔快射了，於是更加賣力的吞吐，口水開始不受控制的、滴滴答答的沿著下顎滴在木兔的大腿上。

「哈啊——赤——赤——不——」木兔開始掙扎起來，原本被綁在頭枕的領帶緩緩鬆開，掉到了後座。

「唔唔嗯⋯⋯嗯嗯⋯⋯」

「我⋯⋯聽不懂⋯⋯赤葦在⋯⋯說什麼啦⋯⋯趕快放開——」

得到自由的雙手有些發麻，木兔連忙想推開赤葦，於是輕輕推了推赤葦的肩膀，示意赤葦趕快退開嘴巴。

赤葦抬起碧綠的眼眸對上木兔，木兔愣了愣。

一向認真看著他的眼神裡帶著點不容抗拒的意思，接著在木兔還來不及反應的時候，赤葦抓住他的雙手，放到了自己頭上。

木兔的掌心傳來柔軟的觸感，赤葦的黑髮一如繼往的蓬鬆柔軟。

「赤葦⋯⋯放⋯⋯」木兔實在不懂赤葦將他的手壓在自己頭上是什麼意思。

他的腦海中只剩下99%想射精和1%赤葦想做什麼。

想射精的衝動越來越強烈，像是密密麻麻的癢，讓木兔更加難耐。

他看著赤葦，自己的手正壓在赤葦頭上，赤葦也看著他。

赤葦發紅的眼角掛著生理性的淚水，嘴巴也被自己的性器不斷進出，佈滿來不及吞嚥下去的唾液。

木兔有些著迷的看著赤葦紅艷又漾著水光的嘴唇。

赤葦壓著木兔的手，隨著抽插的節奏一下一下的晃動著。

想要射精在赤葦溫熱嘴裡的衝動在木兔腦海裡橫衝直撞，但是不行，赤葦是他的寶貝，要好好對待才行—— 

赤葦的嘴突然一緊，吸引的壓力讓木兔差點射出來。

「赤葦⋯⋯不行了⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」木兔的嗓音變得嘶啞，原本被赤葦壓著配合晃動的手，也開始像是有了自己的意識，一下一下的壓著赤葦的頭，迫使赤葦將自己的慾望吞得更加深入。

赤葦嘴裡帶著腥味的液體越來越濃，每次都直壓喉嚨，想嘔吐的不適感湧了上來。

「唔呣——」赤葦感覺眼睛不斷分泌出難受的淚液，喉間也翻滾著反胃的感覺，但當他看見木兔皺著眉頭、因為快感而突起青筋，自己也一陣陣戰慄般的興奮，被內褲束縛住的性器早已淅淅瀝瀝打濕了布料。

「哈啊——不行了——」木兔一個挺骻，將赤葦的頭往自己的性器壓下，強烈的深喉加上赤葦的深吸，讓木兔躁動的慾望猛烈噴湧而出。

腿部肌肉伴隨射出的慾望一陣痙攣，木兔的手指插進赤葦的髮梢，胸膛上的汗液延著腹肌緩緩流下。

有些腥鹹的體液全數灌進了自己的口腔，赤葦努力地滾動喉嚨，將木兔射進來的精液吞嚥下去。

「唔⋯⋯咳咳⋯⋯」

雖然已經做好心理準備，也努力將精液吞了下去，但赤葦還是不小心嗆了一下。

射完精後有些放空的木兔連忙回神，著急地拿出放在車上的衛生紙給赤葦。

「來⋯⋯快點吐出來⋯⋯！？」木兔坐起身體，有些擔憂的看著坐在副駕駛座的赤葦，卻因為對方的舉動給愣住了。

赤葦微微瞇起眼睛，伸出雙手懶懶的癱放在木兔肩上，然後朝著木兔張開紅潤微腫的嘴唇。

「赤葦你你你你——」木兔瞪大了眼睛，手忙腳亂地拿著衛生紙，卻不知道到底是想要擦掉什麼。

畢竟本來想要擦掉的東西，已經被赤葦給吞掉了。

「木兔前輩，謝謝招待。」赤葦閉上眼睛輕輕吻了木兔的唇角。

「咦？欸——？」

「？」

「赤葦今天真的很色，快點把平常那個有點色的赤葦還來。」

「很色跟有點色的界線到底在哪裡⋯⋯」

木兔緊緊抱住赤葦，用力的蹭了蹭赤葦的肩窩。

「一定很難吃對吧⋯⋯下次不要這樣了⋯⋯」

「那木兔前輩，現在請我吃點好吃的吧⋯⋯」

「嗯？要去哪裡吃宵夜？」木兔疑惑的問，伸手準備調整座椅時，又被赤葦給按住。

啊，今天怎麼一直被赤葦給按住呢？

「我要吃這個。」

木兔的目光緩緩從座椅下方的調整器，移到赤葦被按住的地方。

赤葦修長漂亮的手指正按在自己剛剛半勃的器官上，他看著赤葦溫柔的垂下眼睛，輕輕柔柔地撫摸著自己還沒完全消退下去的性器，然後緩慢的擼動了起來。

「赤葦⋯⋯」木兔咬著牙有些苦惱，剛剛才熄滅的慾望，似乎又重新被赤葦給點燃。

赤葦漂亮的綠色眼睛溫柔地望著木兔，裡面還有剛剛沒被紓解的情慾。

赤葦跨坐在木兔的身上，木兔的手覆上赤葦光裸的背脊，舔了舔赤葦的脖子，有點鹹鹹的汗味混著一點淡淡的男香，那是他送給赤葦的香水，是自己留在赤葦身上的專屬香味。

延著脖頸向上吻了吻赤葦的耳輪，木兔溫柔地撫摸著赤葦柔軟的黑髮，手緩緩沿著背脊滑下，停在赤葦的臀部。

木兔不禁讚嘆這令他著迷的手感，赤葦的臀部摸起來手感十分好，不管摸幾次都不會膩，因為長期的運動使得臀部圓潤又有彈性，卻又不會像職業運動員那樣硬梆梆的都是肌肉。

木兔緩緩褪下赤葦的內褲，前端已經濕答答成一片，脫下時有些困難，他清楚的看到那瞬間赤葦臉上的羞窘。

「先戴上保險套吧，不然會弄髒車子。」赤葦打開一旁的公事包，拿出事先買好的保險套，遞了一個給木兔。

木兔拆開保險套，輕柔的幫赤葦戴上。

「木兔前輩？」

「我想要赤葦幫我戴嘛。」木兔彎起眼睛笑著說。

赤葦點了點頭，撕開保險套的包裝，小心翼翼的幫木兔套上。

「我們這樣是不是很像在交換戒指啊？」木兔突然摟著赤葦的腰，將自己埋在赤葦的胸前，耳尖泛紅有些害羞的問。

「木兔前輩這是在求婚嗎？」

「我想要赤葦嫁給我！」

「怎麼不是木兔前輩嫁給我？」

「嗯⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯好像也都可以？」

在木兔還在糾結誰要嫁的時候，赤葦的手放上木兔的肩，胸肌裸露在木兔面前，淺褐色的乳頭微微挺立。

昏黃的車燈映著精實的肌肉線條，車廂內的密閉空間讓人更加興奮，難怪一堆人喜歡將車開到戶外車震追求刺激。

木兔一手揉捏著赤葦的胸肌，一手繼續搓揉著赤葦的臀，有些緩慢的節奏讓赤葦有些焦急，勃發的下身更加發硬。

「木兔前輩⋯⋯」赤葦輕輕地呻吟，催促木兔加快動作。

木兔親吻著赤葦的乳頭，舌尖微微出力，在乳暈周圍打轉。

赤葦淺淺的喘著，胸膛起伏著，他低著頭看著在自己胸前舔吻著的木兔，內心盈滿喜悅的滿足。

「吶，木兔前輩，我想吃宵夜了⋯⋯」赤葦彎下身，漂亮的眼睛帶著笑意看著木兔，並在木兔臉上落下蜻蜓點水般的吻。

天阿——赤葦這是在撒嬌嗎？被赤葦這樣色情的看著，木兔內心忍不住傳來陣陣悸動，捏著赤葦臀肉的手不自覺有些用力。

「那、那我先拿潤滑劑——」

「不用喔，我說過這是獎勵吧。」赤葦伸出舌頭挑逗般的舔過木兔的嘴角，然後在木兔耳邊低低的耳語。

「我已經準備好了，幫我拿出來吧，木兔前輩⋯⋯」

拿、拿什麼？木兔吞了吞口水。

赤葦拉著木兔的手，將他的手帶往赤葦臀間隱密的入口。

冰涼又溼滑的金屬觸感取代了以往緊密的入口，木兔頓時明白了赤葦放了什麼。

「赤葦上班塞著這個一整天？」木兔帶著情慾的低啞嗓音在赤葦耳邊響起，讓赤葦滿足的瞇起眼睛，有些興奮的泛起淺淺的疙瘩。

「是。」

「所以我說⋯⋯赤葦你今天真的太色了——」木兔在赤葦的肩窩不輕不重的咬了一口的同時，緩緩地將赤葦塞在身體裡的金屬肛塞給微微拔了一半出來。

「哼嗯⋯⋯」

「不舒服嗎？」木兔打量著赤葦的神色，白皙的臉上染著淺淺紅暈，看不出是痛苦還是愉悅。

「不會⋯⋯」赤葦輕輕的搖了搖頭。

木兔將剛剛退出一半的肛塞再輕輕往後拉出，內部的潤滑液跟著木兔的動作被帶了些出來。

「嗯⋯⋯」

看著赤葦低喘的樣子，木兔突然有些惡質的忍不住又將金屬塞子往裡面塞入，然後一手覆上赤葦昂揚的性器。

「咦⋯⋯？」赤葦忍不住睜大了眼睛，疑惑的看著木兔。

「雖然已經擴張過了，但還是再習慣一下吧——」

「不、等等⋯⋯」

木兔話語剛落下，圓潤冰涼的尖端再度深入到赤葦身體裡，木兔熟門熟路的朝赤葦的敏感點壓去，模仿著性交的動作，用肛塞在赤葦後穴進進出出，另一手也沒閒著，輕柔的摩挲著赤葦的睪丸。

男性的睪丸一向溫度偏低，被木兔溫熱的手掌一包覆，赤葦的性器又更昂揚硬挺了幾分，保險套前端的空間被小洞流出的液體沾濕，漾著曖昧的水光。

「啊——木——要射——」來不及阻止木兔猛烈的前後夾擊，赤葦腰一軟，掛在木兔的身上喘息，哆嗦著射精。

真是幸好一開始就先戴上保險套了⋯⋯不然以木兔前輩的這種做愛方式，肯定車子一下就髒了⋯⋯赤葦喘息著想。

木兔緩緩地將肛塞退出赤葦身體，緩慢的抽離感讓赤葦忍不住猛烈收縮了一下，抽出的肛塞還和穴口掛著潤滑液的銀絲。

太羞恥了，赤葦咬著牙，臉上像是火燒般的熱度，燙得快要滴出血。

木兔幫赤葦換上新的保險套，親暱的用嘴唇碰了碰赤葦的臉頰，然後含住赤葦柔軟的唇瓣。

木兔情色地揉捏著赤葦的臀，赤葦的頭靠在木兔的肩窩，自然看不到自己的臀部被木兔蹂躪的樣子。

搓揉、捏緊、放開、並在臀肉上畫著圓圈，充滿彈性的白皙軟肉上立刻留下粉色的痕跡。

木兔微瞇著眼睛，看著赤葦靠在自己身上微微喘息，手上的動作也越來越大。

赤葦今天真的太色了，得小小教訓一下才可以。

「啪！」

木兔一掌重重摑在赤葦白皙的臀部上，讓赤葦驚呼一聲，火辣辣的疼痛立刻從臀部蔓延開，鮮紅的掌印格外鮮明。

赤葦咬了咬牙，剛才不小心驚呼出聲實在是太丟臉了，木兔現在一臉得意洋洋地看著自己，好像覺得自己贏了一樣。

不能輸，莫名其妙的勝負欲突然在兩人之間燃燒起來。

赤葦壓著木兔的肩頭，將對方再度放躺在車椅上。

木兔已經套上保險套的性器依舊精神著，赤葦將腿撐在木兔腿側，對準木兔勃發的性器，緩緩地往下坐。

「木兔前輩，我要開動了⋯⋯」

赤葦用極其緩慢的速度進行，將身體完完全全在木兔面前打開，讓平躺著的木兔可以清楚看到赤葦是如何將自己給吞入的。

艷紅濕潤的後穴插著自己佈著青筋的性器，配合著主人的動作，一吋一吋緩緩的吞下巨大的異物。

木兔突然想到，赤葦平常吃飯糰時，也是這樣小口小口的細嚼慢嚥。

完了，以後要怎麼看赤葦吃飯，木兔握著拳頭，努力壓抑著因為快感要要潰堤的呻吟。

赤葦憑藉著高中時期的鍛鍊，腿部肌肉依舊發揮良好的耐力，赤葦坐在木兔身上，上下擺動著臀部，一邊收縮著後穴，插入的地方噗哧噗哧的發出水聲，潤滑液與性器摩擦，打出一片濕潤的泡沫。

「哈啊、木兔前輩——」赤葦加快速度，忘情的擺動著腰隻，騎在木兔身上，自己可以完全掌握著這場性愛的節奏，每次進入都會摩擦到自己最喜歡的地方，想射精的感覺開始在身體裡疊加。

「好、舒服⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」

「嘶——」

緊緻的括約肌牢牢吸附著木兔敏感的頭部，木兔忍不住皺著眉頭，口中逸出一絲舒服的呻吟。

木兔看著赤葦的嘴角翹起洋洋得意的角度，隱藏在皓齒後面的紅舌閃著曖昧的水光，像是接受到挑釁般，木兔雙手猛地扣住赤葦的骻，用力地頂進赤葦深處。

「嗯啊——太——」赤葦的嘴張大著卻發不出聲，腿部一陣抽蓄，又深又爽的感覺與自己動時完全不一樣，原本乾淨的保險套又沾了些許的液體。

「赤葦可不能又射了啊，這樣要看醫生的⋯⋯」

木兔輕輕嘟囔，然後抱住赤葦，換了個方向，從後面緊緊摟著赤葦。

「我才沒射⋯⋯」赤葦皺著眉頭喘息著，有些疑惑的看著眼前的擋風玻璃，不知道背後的木兔想要做什麼。

「前面很多人對吧，赤葦。」

「唔、唔嗯⋯⋯？」赤葦疑惑著轉過身看著木兔。

木兔拉下汽車的後視鏡，讓赤葦瞧見自己滿臉染上情慾潮紅的樣子。

「大家都在看赤葦喔⋯⋯」

「唔⋯⋯」

木兔在耳邊輕輕的低語，像是惡魔的呢喃。

明知道外面的人是看不進來的，卻突然覺得多了些炙熱的視線，就像真的有人在盯著自己一樣。

「赤葦以前⋯⋯可不是這樣好色的孩子⋯⋯對吧？」木兔輕輕晃動起腰部，小幅度淺淺的抽插的赤葦的後穴，細碎的話語吐在赤葦敏感的耳朵邊。

「哈啊、啊⋯⋯是⋯⋯」

「噓⋯⋯小聲點⋯⋯會被外面的人聽到⋯⋯」木兔的嘴唇溫柔的摩挲著赤葦發紅的耳垂。

「唔呣⋯⋯」赤葦連忙摀住嘴，儘管下意識覺得外面的人不會發現，但又沈迷在木兔近乎催眠般的低喃。

「以前的赤葦，可是接吻就會害羞的孩子⋯⋯」木兔吸吮著赤葦後頸潔白的肌膚，微微的疼痛，讓赤葦瞇起眼睛。

「不⋯⋯」

木兔摟著赤葦，性器在赤葦體內緩慢又輕巧的擦過敏感點，惹得懷裡的赤葦身體一陣顫抖。

「木兔⋯⋯前輩⋯⋯」赤葦轉過身，喘息又帶點委屈的喊著木兔，綠眸裡有薄薄的水霧。

木兔親吻著赤葦的後頸，手指頭繞到赤葦胸前，逗弄著硬挺突起的乳頭，左右撥動、揉捏。

緩慢又輕巧的抽插仍在繼續，但胸前多了木兔作亂的手，赤葦覺得自己越來越空虛難受，無人撫慰的性器一抽一抽地跳動，不受控的分泌出更多汁液。

好想要更加深入，好想要木兔前輩頂到最裡面⋯⋯

好想要大聲呻吟、好想要射出來——

「前輩、我快要受不了了⋯⋯」

赤葦大口大口的喘著氣，聲音微微顫抖著，按住木兔揉弄著自己的手，不安於木兔隔靴搔癢般的抽插，赤葦感覺血液全部聚集在自己的前端，叫囂著想要發洩。

「要求前輩的時候是這樣說話嗎？嗯？」木兔將赤葦壓在方向盤上，用力抓著赤葦的骻，性器前端在赤葦的後穴淺淺的摩擦戳刺，就是不進入深處。

「木兔前輩⋯⋯請您⋯⋯讓我高潮⋯⋯」赤葦摀著臉趴在方向盤上，深深的羞恥感伴隨著淚水流出，挺立的性器時不時摩擦著方向盤的皮革，他感覺到休旅車正在因為兩個人的交合而晃動著。

木兔一手抓著赤葦的骻，一手分開赤葦有些抓痕的臀瓣，露出已經被操幹得有些闔不攏、流著潤滑液泡沫的紅艷肉穴。

性器興奮的跳動，木兔緩緩的將性器插入赤葦的肉穴中，將自己的全部都塞滿赤葦。

他們之間是如此的契合，每一吋皮膚、細胞、血管彷彿像是各自缺少的一塊拼圖，插入之後完整合而為一，緊緊相連。

「嗚⋯⋯」赤葦滿足的嗚咽出聲。

木兔擺動起腰隻，搗鼓著赤葦體內的敏感點，他很清楚的記得有關赤葦的一切，他的喜好、他的敏感點、他的一切喜怒哀樂。

木兔的性器加快抽插，猛烈撞擊著，赤葦的臀部被碰撞出一片緋紅，有些發燙。

「嗚咕⋯⋯不行了⋯⋯木⋯⋯太深⋯⋯」赤葦的嗓音帶點哭腔，來不及吞嚥的口水延著嘴角滴落，無意識地搖著頭，失神的喊著。

眼前出現一片一片絢爛的白光，快感酥麻的從脊椎攀上，全身充滿戰慄的快感，牙關陣陣打顫。

「赤葦——」木兔咬著牙緊緊抓著赤葦的骻，猛烈的抽送，全部壓在赤葦最敏感的點上。

「哈啊——射了——」赤葦揚起脖頸，忘我的發出甜膩的呻吟。

手指用力的捏著方向盤，赤葦像是離水的魚，身體緊緊繃成一道弧線，肌肉大力的收縮，猛烈的痙攣緊緊地圈著木兔。

前端不停地吐出白液，快感終於得到紓解，攀著結合的兩人氣喘吁吁的擁在一起。

散亂的黑髮貼在赤葦的臉上，鏡片上還殘留剛剛因為快感而滴落的淚水。

赤葦空白的意識中殘存著一絲慶幸，有戴上保險套真是太好了，沒弄髒新車呢⋯⋯

饜足的木兔緊緊摟著失神的赤葦，輕輕吻著對方的耳垂。

＊

車內的冷氣已經被調整到適中的溫度，但車裡的淫麋味道仍舊殘留著。

兩人都還有些癱軟，懶懶地躺在椅子上，看著眼前華麗的夜景。

「為什麼赤葦你的獎勵是車震啊，我以為你是比較保守派的⋯⋯」

「嗯？木兔前輩最近不是在查車震的最佳地點嗎？」

「我？」

「木兔前輩的網頁瀏覽紀錄，最近都是一些夜景景點，所以在木兔前輩約我的時候就做好心理準備了。」赤葦嘆了口氣，拿起拭鏡布擦拭鏡片。

「我、我是想要找一個夜景漂亮的地方跟赤葦求婚！像電視那樣，咕咚——帥氣的那種！」

「⋯⋯」原來是我誤會了嗎？還有咕咚帥氣的那種是哪種⋯⋯赤葦默默的心想。

「啊⋯⋯我不小心說出來了⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯」赤葦挑起一邊眉毛，看著木兔。

「赤葦——剛剛我說的求婚是認真的，我房子、車子都買好了，就差赤葦點頭了！」木兔連忙探向後座，拿出早就買好的玫瑰花束，一把塞進赤葦的雙手，金色的眼眸寫著滿滿的誠懇。

「噗、噗哈⋯⋯」綠色的眼眸微微睜大，驚訝的看著眼前的紅色玫瑰。

但赤葦卻很明顯發現少了樣東西，忍不住笑出聲。

「赤葦——你在笑什麼啦！」

「木兔前輩⋯⋯那求婚戒指呢？」

「⋯⋯」

「木兔前輩，你買好了房子、車子卻沒買求婚戒指啊⋯⋯噗⋯⋯」

「啊！赤葦你不要笑！我明天重來！」木兔聳著眉，懊惱地抓著頭髮哀嚎。

「可以喔，我願意。」赤葦的手輕輕搭在木兔的手上，眼睛彎彎的靦腆笑著。

「不瞞您說，我等很久了。」

不管是要去多遠的地方，我都只想牽著您的手一起。

我想陪伴著您，不論喜怒哀樂。

您的孩子氣也好、任性也罷，我都喜歡的不得了。

赤葦寶貝的捧著手裡的花束，滿足的瞇上眼睛，嘴角輕輕勾起幸福的微笑。

＊

「赤葦——」

木兔宏亮的聲音從家裡傳來，赤葦回過頭看著朝他奔來的男人。

那是他的初戀、他的青春、他的——球星。

赤葦的嘴角噙著幸福的笑意，接過木兔遞給他的行李袋。

「好期待今天的露營！」木兔開心地坐上駕駛座，繫上安全帶。

「難得木兔前輩會主動收拾行李呢。」赤葦輕輕在木兔的嘴角落下一個吻。

「因為赤葦說好會給我獎勵啊！嘿——嘿——？」

木兔準備開出車庫的手僵在半空，滿臉通紅的看著伏在他身下的赤葦。

「？」赤葦微微挑起眉。

「赤葦⋯⋯今天有約⋯⋯先不要這樣⋯⋯」

「木兔前輩，您的零錢掉到駕駛座下面了。」看著面紅耳赤的木兔，赤葦馬上明白這傢伙在想什麼。

「嗯⋯⋯？啊！是這樣啊！哈哈哈！」木兔羞窘的撓了撓頭，連忙拉起安全帶繫上。

「木兔前輩，你硬了。」

「赤葦——這個時候就應該裝作不知道⋯⋯」

木兔剩下的話語都被赤葦的唇舌給堵了回去，於是他也不服輸的激烈回擊。

＊

「日向，木兔前輩還是沒接電話嗎？」影山喝著牛奶飲料，疑惑的問。

「木兔前輩跟赤葦前輩都沒接電話，明明從木兔前輩家到露營區只要一小時啊？」日向微微皺著眉頭，看著手上的google map，「難道是木兔前輩搬家了？」

「喂⋯⋯我覺得你們不要再打電話會比較好，不然他們會玩些更奇怪的Play⋯⋯」宮侑突然慢悠悠的開口，說出讓單細胞不懂的話。

「什麼意思？日向你聽得懂嗎？」影山臉上的表情更疑惑了。

只是來露營為什麼要玩奇怪的Play？Play是指打球的意思嗎？木兔前輩跟赤葦前輩一起去打球怎麼可以沒有約他跟日向！

「笨蛋山！不要問了！」日向拿著手機的手抖了下，面紅耳赤的看著影山，張著嘴卻不知怎麼解釋，最後決定拿起行李走進營區。

「你才是笨蛋——日向呆子——」

看見日向小跑步前往營區，影山連忙拎起行李袋，跨著大步跑向日向。

最後，木兔跟赤葦足足遲到了三個小時才到露營區。

臉上還帶著可疑的紅暈，與脖子上欲蓋彌彰的痠痛貼布一同壓軸出場。

_**全文完** _

宮侑：我就知道能跟木兔在一起這麼久的人也不是什麼正常人 

**【2021.02聲明】**   
**本文只會發表在本人的Plurk、正版AO3、在水裡寫字、少量在LOFTER**   
**其餘網站皆為盜文**   
**盜文網站就是在說你啦AO3BETA 還敢盜文啊NMSL**


End file.
